vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lights From Nowhere
thumb|300px|Lights From Nowhere - Clara & Megurine Luka Lights From Nowhere. ''(Luces Desde Ninguna Parte, Las Luces de la Nada) '' Es una canción Vocaloid Original Bilingüe. La canción habla sobre el amor entre un agricultor y un pescador de Cádiz, de como pasa el final y como se han quedado. Intérpretes: Clara & Megurine Luka Letra: HorizonsP - Mr. B Música: HorizonsP *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Bilingüe= Tras la sombra del sol, de nuevo una vez más, ideando castillos en el aire. Más allá del cristal de una simple pasión tan fugaz como la noche. Living a brand new day, when it all again starts, but there are northern gusts above the city. Without meaning our case, it sure will be such a nice time to fulfill wishes. Luces de color azul como la mar, sobre un fondo de absoluta oscuridad, de mil días de soledad sin ti. He said he does not wanted to wait anymore those responses that were never sent to him. Then final chance was lost at end, "sólo"... ... él, casi irreal se merece ser perfecto. Más sin más, es un error maquillar los defectos. Forever is just a void word, cause nothing lasts more than years. It's raining a full day of sun, a storm of broken feelings and hopes. Tiempo ya sin dormir, descansar del tirón, bien por pura emoción o por reflejos, de lo que pudo ser, pero nunca ocurrió. Hoy por hoy no me arrepiento. I was never prepared to get fun everywhere to be free without you, without your green eyes. It will be a night in white where I can rewrite all my life in a few seconds. Horizontes de un color irracional hacen de éste un lugar puro y especial, sin ritmos de luz natural, en paz. I was trying to see blurry things beyond my sight, suddenly I was stopped by strong beams of light. So many men around my life this time. Él, fue la razón de renunciar a una vida, ojalá pudiera hacer que nunca hubiera pasado. A life is not enough at all to forgive fake promises, my heart is not able to love the people who've hurt me several times. Vivimos para morir atrastrando un pecado en un mundo sin Dios, sin fé ni corazón, tú escribes tu destino. Another luxury complete night, choosing the face, chasing the chance To enjoy this mess, get pleassure of sex. Aren’t aware of what can I do for wake all up Es tan excepcional un sueño al final de su proyección Olvidar que te pude amar no es más que una ilusión I’m between both worlds, fighting for no one, looking for survive All alone, but my chums among I am starting from scratch. I’m fine Cuatro formas de ser pa’ poder encajar, pa’ poder afrontar el ser valiente Avancé sin pensar si es que evito al azar. Me da igual el resultado. Now is decide the rules of the game of the life, I’ll never care of you during my heartbeat. I’ve met some special souls along my journey say that I’m happy. |-| Español= En espera Curiosidades *Esta cancion es la segunda parte de la Saga Nameless Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Clara Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012